Le Petit Prince
by Caointeach
Summary: Song-fic. Harry est perdu et ne sait plus où il en est, il se perd dans ses souvenirs et ses désirs avant la fin. "Dors, petit Prince, ne te réveille pas surtout..."


**Disclaimer:** L'univers d'Harry Potter est à JK Rowling, la chanson "Dessine-moi un mouton" à Mylène Farmer, et l'univers du "Petit Prince" à Antoine de Saint-Exupéry. Ce qui reste est à moi.

**_Le Petit Prince_**

« Petit Prince sur sa planète ne comprend plus le monde… »

**POV Harry**

J'ai une chanson qui me trotte dans la tête, une chanson que j'ai inventée. Elle parle un peu de comment je me sens à l'intérieur, en fait. Parce que je ne comprends plus rien, ni le monde, ni les gens. Rien. Bientôt ce sera la bataille finale et je ne sais pas si je vais en réchapper. Mais j'aurais bien voulu comprendre avant, quand même…

_Quelle solitude_  
_De mourir  
Sans certitude  
D'être au moins  
Une particule  
De vie  
Un point minuscule  
Utile à quelqu'un_

Il y a tant de choses que j'aurais voulu faire avant de mourir : avoir des enfants, me marier,…Même devenir ami avec Malefoy. Mais ce que j'aurais aimé plus que tout, c'est qu'on me dessine un mouton.

Je me rappelle encore du jour où j'ai demandé à Hermione qu'elle m'en fasse un :

Flash Back.

- Dis, Hermione, tu sais dessiner ?

- Heu, oui, un peu…

- Tu peux me dessiner un mouton ?

…

- Comme ça ?

Je regardai le mouton :

- Non, celui-là il est malade, j'en veux un en bonne santé !

- D'accord…

Elle se remit à dessiner…

- Voilà.

Je regardai…

- Mais c'est pas un mouton, c'est un bouc ! Il a des cornes !

- Pffff…

Je regardai à nouveau…

- Ah, non, celui-là il est trop vieux !

- Bon, eh bien, tu sais quoi, tu n'as qu'à le dessiner toi-même ton mouton !

Décidément, aussi intelligente soit-elle, Hermione n'a aucune imagination…

Fin du flash back.

Je l'aurais bien dessiné moi-même, mon mouton, mais je ne sais pas dessiner.

Parfois j'aurais aimé avoir une planète rien qu'à moi, où je serais le seul. Seul avec mon mouton…

Seulement, c'est impossible. 'Fin bon, si ça se trouve, à cette heure-ci, demain, je serai mort. Mort sans mon mouton. Parce que les autres n'ont pas d'imagination. C'est bête, hein ?

_Quelle solitude  
D'ignorer  
Ce que les yeux  
Ne peuvent pas voir  
Le monde adulte  
Isolé  
Un monde abrupt  
Et là, je broie du noir_

- Ben alors, Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Dis, Ron, tu peux me dessiner un mouton ?

- Un mouton ? Oh, la, la, non, tu sais, moi et le dessin…Ca fait pas 2, ça fait 3 !

- Bon, tant pis…

Vous devriez voir leurs têtes, quand je leur demande un mouton ! On dirait que je leur demande la Lune. Ce sont mes amis, on a le même âge, mais parfois j'ai l'impression qu'ils sont beaucoup plus vieux ! Beaucoup, beaucoup plus vieux…

Ils sont extraordinaires, mes amis, mais j'aimerais quand même en avoir un qui me comprenne, qui soit comme moi. Mais apparemment c'est top demander… Dire que je voulais juste qu'on me dessine un mouton…

_Dessine-moi un mouton  
Le ciel est vide sans imagination  
C'est ça  
Dessine-moi un mouton  
Redevenir l'enfant que nous étions  
Dessine-moi un mouton  
Le monde est triste sans imagination  
C'est ça  
Dessine-moi un mouton  
Apprivoiser l'absurdité du Monde_

Mourir ne me fait même plus peur, rien ne peut être pire qu'un monde sans imagination. Un monde où les enfants n'existent plus.

« Il aurait juste voulu un mouton qui serait son ami… »

Quand j'étais petit, les Dursley ne me donnaient rien, sauf les vieux vêtements de Dudley. Alors, un jour, j'avais vu une fleur dans un parc. Je pense que c'était une marguerite, mais je ne sais plus très bien. Elle était seule sur le gazon et moi j'étais seul dans mon monde, alors j'ai pensé u'on pourrait peut-être devenir ami.

« Et une fleur aussi… »

Finalement j'ai réussi à l'apprivoiser et je l'ai cueillie, mais elle a fini par se faner. J'étais très triste, c'était ma première amie.

_Quelle solitude  
De se dire  
Que la morsure  
Du temps n'est rien  
Le rêve est bulle  
De vie  
Un bien majuscule  
Utile au chagrin_

Je me souvient très bien de mon enfance, il faut dire aussi qu'elle n'a pas été très variée. Et quand j'y pense, le seul sentiment qui me vient, c'est la tristesse.

Après j'ai découvert que je pouvais parler aux serpents. Une fois, quand on était au zoo, il y en avait un dans une cage et on a discuté. Mais après on a dû partir et c'est dommage, peut-être qu'on aurait pu être amis et que j'aurai pu l'apprivoiser, comme ma fleur qui s'est fanée.

« Il ne lui restait que son esprit… »

Après j'ai eu Ron et Hermione mais bientôt je vais mourir, alors je serai de nouveau seul. Et puis, je ne peux pas tout leur dire, ils ne me comprennent pas toujours.

Maintenant, c'est la nuit, et demain ce sera la bataille finale. Alors, pour ne pas mourir en ayant des regrets, je vais dessiner mon mouton tout seul. J'ai déjà écrit des lettres à tous ceux qui comptaient pour moi.

« Mais il s'est endormi… »

Après je laisserai mes rêves d'enfant de côté, jusqu'à mon dernier souffle, là je les laisserai m'envelopper et les garderai pour l'éternité. Je ne sais pas s'ils comprendront mon dessin, j'espère que oui…Et aussi qu'ils ne m'oublieront pas, ni eux, ni le monde. Ce monde d'adultes.

_Déconfiture  
Des pépins  
Mais je veux croire  
En l'au-delà  
Et vivre est dur  
Toujours un choix  
Mais je jure  
Que le monde est à moi_

« Sans pleurs ni cris… »

**Le lendemain, après la guerre, POV Hermione**

« Ci-gît Harry James Potter

né le 31 juillet 1980

mort le 1 juin 1997

Héros jusqu'au bout »

Pourquoi nous as-tu quittés Harry ? Pourquoi ? En nous laissant simplement une lettre ? Cette lettre qui laisse tant de questions qui n'auront pas de réponses ?

Je suis là, devant sa tombe, lorsque je remarquai un papier, plié en 4 dans ma poche. Comment était-il arrivé là ? Fronçant les sourcils, je le dépliai et ce que j'y vis, me fit sourire, une fois que j'eus compris ce que ça représentait.

« Mais il ne disparaîtra jamais… »

_Dessine-moi un mouton  
Le ciel est vide sans imagination  
C'est ça  
Dessine-moi un mouton  
Redevenir l'enfant que nous étions  
Dessine-moi un mouton  
Le monde est triste sans imagination  
C'est ça  
Dessine-moi un mouton_  
Apprivoiser l'absurdité du Monde

J'aurais dû me douter que c'était ça qu'il voulait. Quelle idiote j'ai été…

- Hermione ? Que fais-tu ?

- Regarde, Ron, répondis-je en lui tendant le papier.

- C'est quoi ? Une boîte ?

- Enfin, Ron, ce n'est pas une simple boîte, c'est Harry qui l'a dessiné.

- Et alors ?

- Alors, c'est son mouton…

Il me regarda et moi je souris. Pardon Harry, je n'avais pas compris. En regardant le ciel, il me sembla qu'une étoile était plus brillante que les autres. Et je sus qu'il souriait aussi.

En partant avec Ron, je jetai un dernier coup d'œil sur sa tombe, soulagée qu'il ne m'en veuille pas. Et je savais qu'il était parti vers un monde meilleur, un monde avec de l'imagination, un monde parfait.

« Dors, Petit Prince… »

_Il est à moi...  
Il est à moi...  
Il est à moi...  
Il est à moi...Le Monde_

« Le monde est à toi… »

« Et ne t'oubliera pas. »

_Dessine-moi un mouton  
Le ciel est vide sans imagination  
C'est ça  
Dessine-moi un mouton  
Redevenir l'enfant que nous étions  
Dessine-moi un mouton  
Le monde est triste sans imagination  
C'est ça  
Dessine-moi un mouton  
Apprivoiser l'absurdité du Monde_

« Dors Petit Prince, et surtout…Ne te réveille pas…. »


End file.
